Talk:Dark Rukia
Why not just make this a sub category on the Rukia page, since it doesn't have much info on it anyways.? Under normal circumstances, yes, but one of the few reasons why I actually started the article is that Dark Rukia exists outside of manga canon and is a movie-only character (like Senna and Sōjirō Kusaka. Right now, it is a stub, but like several small characters (like Jai and Todo), the article can be expanded. It's probably easier for a majority of the article editors to watch the movie first (which is going to be difficult until Dattebayo imports it). Arrancar109 20:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) pic coulda sworn I changed the profile pic on Dark Rukia. What happened to it? --Dusk-sama 03:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :It was probably removed because all profile pics need to be discussed and approved before changed--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh Ok. Sorry about that then--Dusk-sama 03:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention that it's against the Image Policy to "update" existing images with images that bear no resemblance to the image they're trying to replace. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Color of the Information box? Don't you all think the color of her information box (and Homura and Shizuku) are hard to read? I find it hard to read, I have to highlight the text. Think it should be changed in color? The Three Friends Will Always Live On (talk) 01:43, January 11, 2011 (UTC) We are currently in the process of fixing all the info boxes around the site--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) voice I am confused about why Fumiko Orikasa and Michelle Ruff are listed as the voice for Dark Rukia. In both versions, I only hear the siblings talking in unison from Rukia's body. Where was the original source for the voices? Can we look into this? --Lemursrule (talk) 20:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I felt that too. My guess is that whoever originally made the statement (here and anywhere else they're listing Bleach voicing info), they're basing it on the fact that it's Rukia's body they're using and not their own, and as such, think it's her voice coming out. I've heard more of Homura's and Shizuku's voices as well, so we should probably change it anyway, especially if we can not get a verifiable source to prove that Rukia's VA is involved in either version of Dark Rukia. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Weight and Height Are we sure Dark Rukia's weight and height are exactly the same as the original Rukia's? After all, there could be subtle differences, considering the method of her creation, and her composition. Her physical appearance has differences as it is, and with two others fused into her, she could be heavier. The manga profile only gives Rukia's height and weight, Dark Rukia can be said as another character. Yatanogarasu (talk) 02:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well I don't think we're ever going to get a databook on FtB anytime soon, but I agree with your point there. Dark Rukia is not even entirely Rukia, but a combination of her and the movie-only siblings. So no, I don't really think we can be certain that her height and weight would be the same, necessarily.